Suggestions Box
This page is dedicated to offering suggestions to ngmoco ''for the improvement and advancement of ''Eliminate, as well as pointing out problems and reporting cheaters. Feel free to add suggested content to this page, separating ideas using one space and a dash or bullet point. Additional comments may be entered directly beneath a suggestion; keep them clear and concise. Warning: Profanity and other contributions of inappropriate content will be removed. Do not change the way titles, headings or subtitles are formatted. Note: As you suggest new ideas, think of game balance and how it will affect game play, for you & others =Suggestions & Ideas= Suggestion to Site Moderators: If this is going to be a viable "suggestion box", you may want to improve quality and organization. Entire debates are going on under the weapons pieces that should be cut out. Please add some type of Sub catergory to allow weapon debates, or move this to the forums. Also, if there are multiple ideas for weapons, maybe they should be listed as Idea 1 and Idea 2.05:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC)~ JackMower Well, I agree with him except it shouldn't be put in the forums. And (Additional Comment: ''is just fine. No offence but making people fill "Idea 1" takes away all the individuality that makes this wikia so popular. I say this a million times, but get wit it bro! ZarthG 03:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Game Modes '-Conquest': Capture and defend certain positions on a map. Scoring would be based on amount of time controlling the position. '-Capture the Flag': All players attempt to take a neutral flag to their enemy drop-off point. '-Team Deathmatch': Massive battles where two factions try to annihilate one another. Similar to Co-op, but human team vs. human team. '-Solo Mission:' Single player mode where the goal is to clear all the maps in sequential order and receive a prize. '-Survivor:' The last person alive wins the match, but you can't stay in one area for too long. ''(Additional Comment for the Survivor game mode: ''And how would they moderate that? ZarthG 03:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) (''Additional Comment: I agree; why would anyone play "Survivor" mode? The matches would be extremely short, resulting in fewer credits.) (Additional Comment: ''Naw, they could have bigger maps, and if you stay in an area for more than, say, 30 seconds, and an area is a certain room. But if you just go out of that room and then back in, you have 5 seconds to leave the room again before being kicked out of the game with no energy redosage. There would be tankers playing search and destroy, snipers in certain rooms waiting for people to come in and kill them, and then moving rooms. There would be infiltrators running around doing hit and runs and total epicness. Bondzox 00:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ''(Additional Comment: ''Theoretical epicness, utter hell and destruction for servers. Yeah, the bigger maps, and more stuff going on = more lag, moderators? More lag... added together? Complete hell for everyone, ruining the 1st person '''quick game' experience. And even if by an amazing miracle there wasn't lag, if there were still 4 opponents, even a huge map would still be not enough to contain players from gunning each other down (COD MW2? Anybody?). And if it did, woe to Ngmoco... sadly lots of players would quit the game if this replaced the other two current modes. I know I certainly would. ZarthG 00:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC)) Weapons '-The Shocker': A gun that is a mix between the Anti-Matter and the Menacer. It would shoot large, fast-flying Blue orbs. These orbs can 1) Shut down an enemy's weapon system (for 2 seconds per shot more with upgrades) But it would increase speed slightly (so as to try and dodge shots) Or 2) Decrease speed when hit with a blue orb (for 2 seconds per shot more with upgrades). (Additional Comment: Sounds a lot like an EMP launcher... wouldn't that be cool?) - Weapon with target seeking ammo, but a trade off in speed or ammo. Additional Comment: Not a horrible idea, yet it would have to be really really expensive in credits. ZarthG 23:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: Why would it have to be really really expensive? A trade-off in speed renders the gun quite weak considering the fact that you can hide behind an object or get away quite easily and you'd be taken down even faster. Falzarfz2 09:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: ''Yup, Grav to highest place; shoot off 3 rounds, hide, repeat. ZarthG 00:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC)) - '''Knife. '''Wouldn't that be awesome if some high level player is just nailing you repeadedly with a machine gun like weapon, and you walk straight up to him and wipe away half his health with one swipe. ZarthG 00:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ''(Additional Comment: ''Wouldn't that be a bit useless in a game like this? I mean, this isn't COD; players jump around and could kill you before you get that second swipe at them. So you got a hit, when they kill you, the health recharge would fill them back up in no time. Jkjway 18:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC))'' (Additional Comment: Good point, but wouldn't knifing still be slightly fun?) ZarthG 00:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: ''Actually, a short-range type weapon might be useful against the people who like to run in your face to headshot you with a mag-rail, hurricane or vaporizer. Or if you don't want to get hit with splash damage if your using a hellfire etc. Jobriq 00:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) (''Addtional Comment: Exactly bro, now your shaping. Even though i'm guilty of that style of fighting. -_- ZarthG 00:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: It would be nice running around knifing people, until someone knifed you in the back(^-^)Bondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) -Rocket launcher. Make the speed of the rockets upgradeable. (Comment: Game already has the AP Jr./Pro series - fully upgraded that thing fires on a dime drop) '-Pistol-type weapon.' Eliminate ''has borrowed weapon styles such as auto-rifles, shotguns, rocket launchers, lasers, machine guns, and grenade launchers, but no pistols so far. (''Additional Comment: Why would ngmoco release that? It will be weaker than other weapons Scarface.Shifter 19:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment:' '''How could you tell it'd be weak if it isn't yet released? You shouldn't speculate if you're not controlling the updates.) (''Additional Comment: I am just saying, theres no way they let a pistol come out Scarface.Shifter 19:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment:'' That is debatable to the highest extent.)'' (Additional Comment: ''Mini exploding slugs?) ''(Additional Comment: Are you kidding me bro? -_- lol) ZarthG 00:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: I thought this was dumb too, until I thought about dual pistols. Two pistols might be interesting. Jobriq 00:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: ''Naww, but what about DOUBLE Plasma Cannons! Wouldn't that be beast? ZarthG 23:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC)) ''(Additional Comment: beastBondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) - 'Gravity-Hook '''make the speed the hook pulls you in upgradeable. Jobriq 00:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ''(Additional Comment: agreed, I always get nailed when I shoot my grav hook. Also, make the time it takes to start reeling you in upgradable, because it always seems to be that I get killed then. Bondzox 00:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) '''- Flamethrower weapon (replace clip size and nodes with firing endurance). Possable variation, lightning gun (Additional Comment: tee hee guy walking around in fireBondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) although everyone would want one...Bondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) '- Ice Ray' - Make opponents freeze or make the floor slippery like in Frostbite. (Comment: More like a weapon that slows down enemies while doing damage - good counter for those pesky sprint mod users) (Additional Comment: The Menacer can cut off areas and prevent players passing through for a few seconds. Falzarfz2 09:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: Agreed, but first comment was from the standpoint of affecting the player themselves, not area denial. Too unbalanced?) '- Mines' - (Comment: These would turn out to be the cheapest weapon out undisputed. This game isn't built for mines, it's a quick paced fps, mine's don't fit it) - (Response: True, but maybe a game limit, 4 or so per match - hopefully all around the noob shield) (Additional comment: Ngmoco just released the Menacer - fires bursts that can act as mines which detonate after 3 seconds, and up to 16 bursts per reload) '- Sniper' - One round - high damage. (Additional Comment: Think about it again, people would steal your kills while you reload. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: true, but if you get in first does it matter if you got those 3 measly credits????Bondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: ''If that one round isn't an instant kill, the gun isn't anything good. The Ripper kills in a flash and has a decent reload speed already. Falzarfz2 08:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) '- Grenades''' - bomb like things that explode, should be available in the items section and expire every 2-3 rounds. rebuyable. (Additional Comment: The Hellfire is already a grenade launcher, why do you need grenades? Grenades don't suit a game like this either. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) - Laser - Sort of like the Vaporizer, but a lot weaker. Although its weaker, it fires a constant stream of energy with cooldown. Like a supercharged laser pointer? (Additional Comment: There is already one in the game's files called the Saber. Falzarfz2 12:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: Is it comfirmed that the Saber does that? Jkjway 19:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: Yeah, cause that would be AWESOME. ZarthG 00:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: ''sounds like my kind of weaponBondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ''(Additional Comment: ''Sounds a little like a glitch dubbed "continuous vaporizer" ZarthG 00:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC)) (''Additional Comment: Those two are not the same, the Saber was a weapon hidden in the game files. It wasn't a continuous beam, the beam just lasted for a few seconds with a lower damage to compensate compared to the Vaporizer. Falzarfz2 07:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC)) -'Swords/Similar CLose Range Weapons': Cheaper, weaker, but for use when long range weapons can't hit or will cause damage to yourself. (Additional Comment: Swords would destroy the purpose of a first person shooter, wouldn't they? And they couldn't possibly be as powerful as other weapons, or else infiltrators and albatrosses would be ruling the game--more so than they are already). - I specified swords for lack of a better word, and specified it would be weaker -Perhaps the ability to unlock all the jr/pro weapons for a fee when they aren't available. Maybe you could pay 1$ as an in-app purchase to unlock the hurricane pro, Ripper pro, etc. This is a concern to me for I am probably not going to rank up fast enough to get the good pro's(Hurricane, Hellfire) before they go out, so I will be using a hurricane jr against an army of pro's only 3 ranks above me. This would be profitable for NgBooger, as well as helpful to players like me, who are continually just behind the times. As an alternative, they could be automatically unlocked when you reach their rank for the first time, but leave after 24-48 hours. (Comment: That was the purpose of Moco Shifts. In fact i myself was behind schedule, but i was able to go from 44 to 61 in rank; thanks to the changes in recharge times. The two most important days that were when the recharge time was 10 mins (gained 3 ranks) and when it was 5 matches per energy bar (gained 2 ranks). By now, i own 5/8 of the pro weapons. and almost have enough for the Hurricane Pro) -Hurricane and other bullet weapons: Allow players to upgrade the accuracy of the shots, reducing the spread of the bullets. (Additional Comment: that's targeting. you upgrade that for your armor) (Additional Comment: Actually, that's a good idea. As a Hurricane user myself, That would be soooo useful for longer range use. And no, targeting does not reduce spread, it increases damage.) Jkjway 03:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC)]] (Comment: That would become a Mag-rail Pro with a 150 bullets clip and a rate of fire faster than Ripper's. Do you have any idea how unbalanced that is? ) (Reply: Heh, I knew someone would be a party pooper. I have no rebuttal because frankly, that would be true.) Jkjway 04:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: People should really think about gameplay balance before they spit out these facepalm worthy ideas. Falzarfz2 09:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) (well fine, maybe it can never be super accurate, or reduce damage more.) -akimbo would be nice - ability to upgrade size of menacer/devestator/antimatter jet projectiles, duration of vaporizer beam, splash damage range on menacer/explosives, and... Something else on bullet guns - Droninator 'A one round remote summoning a random battle drone with a random, non-upgraded weapon equipped. The drone selfdestructs if the user is too far from it (it does follow you), the drone touches water or if the user dies. The Droninator can only be used again if the drone selfdestructs. It can be upgraded to cause more damage, move faster, and have better defense. The Droninator can also be upgraded to summon the drone faster. The base summoning time is about 10 seconds. (''Additional comment: Problems with this: 1. In the ten seconds, you can easily be slain. This encourages people to sit around and wait instead of fight like you're supposed to. 2. Balance of game would be destroyed, there would be essentially teams hunting down solo players. 3. Lag. The game now has up to 8 different items to worry about, and if that doesn't slow it down, Plus+ and Ngmoco deserve more of our money. 4. If the droninator has an non-upgraded weapon, how can you upgrade damage?) (Additional Comment: The Droninator...seems like a lot of thought was put into ''that ''one...) Armour -'''Powerup strength armor--enough said. -Pro/Jr armours! Or at least more prototype armors for higher ranked players. (Additional comment: I don't think full-fledged pro armours should be released, as it would unbalance the game. Think "Pro Infiltrator" or "Pro Tanker." Wouldn't one be too fast to control, and the other too hard to kill? However, I think regular armors (the ones already on sale) should be able to be upgradable to, say, lvl 12 or so, instead of the 9 currently.) Jkjway 04:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) -An overall well-rounded armour with decent everything, but not excelling in anything either. (e.g. Sentry's shielding, Sniper's speed, Airborne's aquatics, Infantry's jump, and Exoquatic's targeting, etc) Jkjway 04:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: What would possibly want to make people buy such an armour? You are describing the Standard armour by the book. People buy armours for their advantages. An "overall well-rounded" has no advantages whatsoever.) (Additional Comment: An all-around might be useful, but people would usually want to focus on a certain stat. For example, jumping, cloaking, and aquatics are basically useless unless they're high enough to be used. Your not gonna use the jump button much unless your jump is high enough to be useful like in the airborne. Jobriq 16:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ) -Perhaps full-out flight in the airborne armor? (Additional Comment: Isn't that what the jetpack is for?) (Comment: Facepalm! (Hint: think game balance) (comment, especially those who keep DELETING my response, sniper and sentry have cloaking, which is a powerup, infiltrator basically has constant acceleration, and exoquatic can be submerged indefinitely, it doesn't mess up balance, and even has a precedent.) (Comment: Yes it does mess up balance! Examples: If i was using a Hellfire, how the hell am i suppose to aim at you?? Another example: If i am using Ripper, how am i suppose to score headshots on you, when all i see is your legs floating above me? third example: How would i hit you with slower weapons such as Vaporizer/Rocket launcher, if you would always dodge by flying away? How can i aim at you with Hurricane/Dual Cannon if you are floating up there at the ceiling and sniping everyone, my shots will spread before even getting to you?) (Comment: How do you hit a cloaked sniper or sentry in a corner? A submerged exoquatic? A fully shielded tanker? A sprinting infiltrator? All of these represent precedents to this- and make the current airborne ridiculously underpowered.) (Comment: The Airborne is more useful than you'd think - have you tried upgrading its jump? Fully upgraded, it's enough to get to the Bezerker Shield in Rig, and the Damage Amplifier in Knox.) Jkjway 00:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) - An armour that has increased defense and improved mobility (I am aware that ngmoco released the offworlder to fill this purpose, but lets face it. the offworlder sucked donkey hoo-haa, mediocre shielding and good jump and uber slow speed just dont satisfy this role. in fact it kinda molested the idea and made it something awful. but i still believe there is still potential for this idea). (Additional Comment:'' I agree. I bought the Offworlder thinking it would be faster and stronger than assault. Bottom line is, it sucked. A heavy armor with good speed would be a deadly combination, although I value mobility above durability.) Jkjway 18:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ''(Additional Comment: That was probably more because the description Ngmoco gave raised expectations for the armor, and didn't deliver. I myself was expecting +37-39 armor and around +20 speed with a +60-70 jump when it was announced.) Skins - The Punisher (+TS), Cloaker (+CLO), and Protector (+DEF) mods should exist in the store, just like the Sprinter (+SPD), Jumper (+JMP), and Aquaspeed (+SWM) do. In addition, mods like the Anti-Grav Sprinter and Arsenel Utility 371 should be sold, but at a higher price. (Additional Comment: I don't think it would be a good idea to offer arsenal utility 371 and other powerful mods for sale. If too many people have powerful mods it could seriously disrupt the balance and fairness of the game. (I dunno about other people, but since the utility 371 and some other powerful mods upgrade cloaking, I can hardly bring myself to use them on my infiltrator cuz I feel like i'm wasting the cloaking upgrade. So I use it on my sniper, except for the +SPD +CLO mod cuz +SPD on an infiltrator is stupidly fun :P It must be annoying when I run away on bedlam only to appear behind my opponent a few second later) Jobriq 00:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: Don't put the advanced mods for sale like Armed Fortifier 8.8, Anti-grav Sprinter and Swift Cloaker 7.8, that would take out the use of co-op loots. Only the basic ones should go on sale like Punisher, Cloaker, Protector and Energizer. Arsenal Utility 371 isn't actually that good, it only has the shielding going for it, extra jump makes you float and in turn a sitting duck. Armed Fortifier is much better with the targeting increase. Speed is all you need though. Falzarfz2 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment:'' I'm sort of in the middle of this. On one side, I don't think those powerful mods should be on sale for just anybody. However, they should be on sale for people who have gotten those mods before, whether its through recruits or Co-op. For example, if Person A got a Swift Cloaker 7.8 from co-op, but used and expired it, another one should be on sale for A. If Person B has never gotten Swift Cloaker, it should not be on sale for B.) Jkjway 00:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) - Regular (1 enhancement) mods should not expire when your suit is not energized. I can see why the multi-enhancement mods get depleted when unenergized, but I dont think the regular ones should. Jkjway 05:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) - There should be a color scheme mod that allows photos from a player's device to be uploaded and translated onto the the player's armor. (''Additional Comment: I liked this idea at first, but after thinking about it, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of, say, the country skins? You could have a picture of an American flag and upload that. And I don't think you'd want to fight people with... something innappropriate as their possibly-literal skins, would you?) Jkjway 04:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) - More international skins for other major countries, such as: Mexico, Russia, Italy, Sweden, Spain, etc. - Make skins like Bullseye, Paradise,Tribal permanent in store. - More Plain Colors! Not all of use want patterned skins, some of us might just want a single colour - like black. (Comment: The Elite skin is Black. Edit: Please dont change my comment. If you want to correct me, add another comment below. Also, Elite is not silver. I'm pretty sure Elite is black. I have the sniper and sentry armors (but they're not too helpful in determining the colour as they show up transparent,) as well as Albatross and Offworlder. It turns up as mostly black with a tiny bit of white/silver on it.) (The picture is dark grey - pure black would be awesome) (Response: Elite skin is black, it's just lighter in some areas of an armor. Falzarfz2 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: Its grey in the place that matters. ZarthG 00:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC)) -Perhaps make the more expensive skins (e.g. Elite) have a little bit of stat boosting qualities, like maybe +3 to everything? (Additional Comment: Sounds Reasonable. Paying 1000+ Credits just to change colors was kind of useless to me - that's good change for upgrades - and I don't think they really caught on until people started looting them in Co-Op) (Comment: Everyone will wear Elite then, you know how confusing that would be?) (Additional Comment: ''How would that be confusing? Just kill everyone you see. Problem solved :D ) Jkjway 04:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) (Comment: Skins that boost your stats = Mods. What more do you want??)Scarface.Shifter 01:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) (''Additional Comment: ''I know what skins and mods are. I'm just saying, having a "skin" that just changes colour is more cosmetic than useful, so adding +3 to everything (not really all that much) for the more expensive ones would give people a reason to buy them in the first place. Get it?) Jkjway 02:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) - Cheaper skin costs- you obviously play enough if you've got those ranks, the current cost is ridiculous. Try dividing the cost by 10. (''Additional Comment: Haha, Aqua plating for 20 creds!) (Another Comment: Anyway, if you're dumb enough to waste credits on creepy videogame fashion, go ahead. The only useful platings are the Aqua and Diamond Polish, which blend into surroundings and make snipers less visible. Otherwise, color makes you a more obvious target.) Moco Shift -Use fewer powercells to play, but they take longer to recharge, perhaps? - 6 or 12 powercells a match, maybe with credits tripled or an ultra-fast recharge rate (Additional Comment: Anyone in their right mind would never allow something like this. It'd destroy the point of buying powercells and the source of revenue for ngmoco. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Response: Well it is the '''experimental '''moco shift) (Response to response: Maybe so, but they're experimenting to see what they'd like to put as a'' ''permanent'' 'energy system.)' (Response to response to response: *runs away*) (Response to all responses: Do you realize that when you keep saying MOCO, that means BOOGER in Spanish... Jus sayin. ZarthG 00:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) (Response to funnyness: HAHA I LOVE NGBOOGER! Jobriq 01:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) (Response to response to funnyness: I know right? Ever single time Eliminate loads, I crack up. ZarthG 17:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) (Response to immaturity: Seriously guys, ngbooger? Grow up, would ya?) (Response to inhumanity: Lighten up bro, this is a wikia, not some insane boarding school for developers, and it actually is true, Moco actually means booger in spanish look it up) ZarthG 23:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) (Response to Argument: ''I can never look at eliminate the same... (^0^)Bondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Map Features - Make the ''Frostbite ''stage playable in deathmatch. This would introduce the icy floors sliding effect and it's just a overall great map. (''Additional Comment: Frosbite was designed as a holiday map and its only playable in deathmatch around Christmas. Plus most players consider it a terrible stage...) - Make more stages with water. Since they removed Flood and Tank, the Exoquatic is worse now. Or at least bring the Flood map back to Deathmatch, it was pretty popular. (I liked Tank, but having 2 B-shields makes it too cheap). - Maybe water could slow down bullets/rockets, thus reducing their damage? and to make to Exoquatic useful the aquatics skill could reduce how much your weapons are weakened. (The weapons would be weakened still if they shoot from the water out or on land into water, or from water to water.) Jobriq 00:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) - All the water is currently pooled in "pits" but maybe a map could have a waterfall, which would slow you down, high aquatics would allow you to move through the waterfalls quickly. Guns would shoot through the waterfalls normally, but the waterfalls could be made clear or opaque so you could see enemies through them or maybe not. Maybe high aquatics armors could swim up the waterfall? but this would be pointless if you had a grav-hook. - Moving Platforms/Walkways - Hidden Passageways & sniping holes that already exists (sniping holes) Bondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) - Power-ups don't have set spawn points, or instead different power-ups may appear in the same location. This would reduce camping for B-sheild or damage amp, and would decrease a map's focus on specific power-ups. Jobriq 00:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) - Spring Boards - Anti Gravity Zones - Lava/Slime found in Quake Live - Damaging floors/walls (Additional Comment to all of these: Don't treat eliminate like other games. Moving platforms/walkways would make you a sitting duck and why do you need these and springboards when you have a gravity hook? Anti-gravity zones would make you a sitting duck and a damaging environment would not suit this game. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Response to Falzarfz2: Why would damaging/moving components of maps be unnecessary? There is one on the Bedlam and Frostbite maps.) (Respone to above: Those are fatal rather than damaging. Damaging environments is a different level because Eliminate's maps are facilities. Lava/slime is not justified, the 'water' in Tank is radioactive but it is not damaging. Moving components is not required with a gravity hook or jet pack? Falzarfz2 06:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) -Wide open map, perhaps outdoors/field? Could relate to co-op storyline. '-Being able to damage maps (Scorch marks) ZarthG 00:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC)' (Additional comment: Laughs cruelly, blows hole in wall with Hellfire, runs in with Hurricane and kills everyone. That would be beyond awesome.) (Response to above: Well, I didn't mean it that way, but now that you think of it...) (Additional comment: Good idea, but what would stop players from completely demolishing a stage? An environment auto-repair would be pretty tacky.) (Additional Comment: haha walls floating, debris rearranging themselfves, that would be awesomeBondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: What if the wall re-formed around you? Haha. (Additional Comment: Well, that dont stand where the wall was...thats idiotic. Bondzox 00:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) (Additional Comment: Lol, if they completely demolish a stage? Wouldn't that be beast? That was sorta the point bro. ZarthG 00:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ummmm... Balance? The powerups would be floating above you if you demolish the floor, you could get trapped in pits in the floor, and once everything is destroyed, what would happen? The game would be rules by infiltrators and high defence armors, because armors like the sniper and weaker defence like to hide and get up high to snipe, not have a massive ground battle where people can stand at the far end of the arena and snipe with ease, before getting shot down themselves. And what whould the outside of the arena look like? Infinite walls? Thats no fun. Nothing? Ngmoco would go out of business. Balance. Bondzox 02:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) (Additional comment: ''The outermost walls would have to be invincible, as with bottom floors and highest ceilings. Therefore being trapped in the floor would be impossible, you would only fall to another floor below. Oh, I'm so sorry about the Tankers who can't jump the hole, I suppose jump might be useful after all.) Misc - Players should take damage when falling from insanely high places. For example, you should die if you fall off the 3rd floor in Factory or the sniping ledge in Courtyard. - Move jump button to the top! This way I can use index finger for jumping without having to use thumbs. At least make it configurable. - Prototype changes - Instead of use limits, credits could be deducted according to percentages or fixed rate. Like the same way energy gets recharged with power cells. (''Additional Comment: ''Yeah, I like this idea. I could use my Fortified Sprinter J+ without fear of losing it forever.) Jkjway 04:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) - Have the power-up skill affect the effectiveness of power-ups, for example +0 power-up makes the health power-up charge at 5hp/sec, but +16(max) would charge at 20/sec. is could affect speed of jetpack and accelerate, effectiveness of cloaking, increase in targeting for damage amp, and perhaps the damage of the B-shield? reducing the damage of the B-shield in general would make it less cheap, since the invulnerability would still be useful. - 90/270 degree option. Currently it's only possible to play with the volume buttons on the bottom and lock button on left. Some people (like me) prefer to play the other way around. This could be something changeable in the options menu. (''Clarification: He's talking about a screen flip on your device.) - Since the menacer is supposed to be "electric", maybe its burst range could be greatly increased when its in water. (it would hurt the shooter too if they were in the water). - Abililty to turn off vibrations. - Gifts - Send gifts to friends - End of match chat Probably won't be a reality, as Eliminate doesn't have the best IM known, andwould be placed in the 17+ category of the app store. However, maybe a series of buttons such as "gg" or "No energy - so why did you take my credits Aargh!!!!" - In-game mic chat - The Case Against Voice Chat - Eliminate Fans Blog (Additional Comment: it would be cool, i can imagine it. " 2 tankers on sector 12, taking heavy fire..." awesome Bondzox 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (This would only really be needed in co-op or a (future, hopefully) team death match mode) - Option to alter zoom sensitivity (Additional Comment: Just don't upgrade zoom so much. Falzarfz2 01:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC)) (Zoom is only '''only '''advised for the mag-rail where head shots are needed) (Additional Comment: ''It might be useful to have the zoom adjustable in game so you can adjust it to how far the target is, perhaps single tap zooms in half of max zoom and double tap is full zoom. Jobriq 03:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC)) - Vaporiser beam colour change ''(Additional comment: THAT IS GENIUS!!!!!!!!! (*0*) Bondzox 00:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) -They should let you be able to die if you use the gravity hook, get to the top of factory/rooftop and then jump off the side instead of blocking you (Response to above: Why would you want to be able to jump off the stage?.) - Loot gotten from co-op should be stacked. I can't say how many times I've lost an Anti-Grav Sprinter 7.8 because I was too conservative about using it. Or even better, if you have an item in your inventory, that certain item can't be gotten again as loot, thus getting a higher chance to get other items. - Let the cloaker be sellable without having to equip it. If you loot a cloaker but don't have a sniper/sentry you cant get to the recycle button because you would have to equip it first. Jobriq 00:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) - Speed Test - Tests you internet connection & reports back if suitable - Re-releases of possible promotional weapons (hurricane, mag-rail, hellfire, etc). (Additional Comment:They just did. Hellfire hasnt left =\. Tim135) - Noob compenstaion - Let's say you're skill 2500 or something - and then your quickly partnered in a deathmatch with those with skill 8000. You are flattered, -8 kills or something . You want compenstation - 4 powercells maybe, I dunno. (Additional Comment: You can't compensate for your low skill, it'd encourage skill droppers again. Falzarfz2 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) (Additional Comment: Maybe this could apply to rank instead of skill. I'm sick of being slaughtered by people 20 pro ranks above me because I happen to be an above average player. I ought to be rewarded for talent, not shot. Maybe one powercell per level difference would be nice.) -More Weapons, no Temp. Deals - Let us be able to use fully upgraded Pro weapons in a Bots match, and perhaps have the bots be in a fully upgraded Tanker suit to really let us test out the weapons. It'll help people to decide whether or not a weapon is worth upgrading or even buying. Jkjway 01:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) - More recruitment awards? - Post match results to facebook - Maybe if your opponent is absolutely flattening you in Deathmatch, you could get a perk or something after about 3-5 deaths to help you against your opponent so it'll be a more even match. (''Addtional Comment: ''Compensation for losing is unfair. The perks you ask for are powerups, you just have to know how to use them effectively. Falzarfz2 09:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) - Zoom should be an armour upgrade instead of a weapon upgrade. -sometimes, you just want to play one game and use 4 powercells instead of 12. ngmoco should give you an option about how many powercells you want to spend instead of just using 12. -Playing games when you have energy but not use it should be an option. For the purpose of testing your gear against decent players used to it, the bots are bad without first spending all of your energy. Problems/Bugs - Every time I finish a bots game (to test out new weapons/maps) my rank and skill would reset to 1 and 0. Even though it can be easily fixed by playing a world match, its really an